1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat No. 3,440,123 to Paul H. Hamisch, Sr. discloses one form of apparatus to which the invention can be applied; this patent discloses a platen, a print head cooperable with the platen, an applicator mounted by the platen, and a screw by which the delaminator can be secured in a selected positional relationship with respect to both the platen and the applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,324 to Yo Sato et al discloses various embodiments of roll-type applicators and U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,091 to E. E. Masterson et al discloses roll structure employing a plurality of separate discs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,080 of H. C. Schuter discloses an application wheel or roll having a finned surface configuration.